The Light Side of the Moon
by Roxanne Clara Merrett
Summary: The very worst of the very feral have begun to torment innocent lives. It's up to Hermione Ganger, Draco Malfoy, and Wolverine to stop them. Can the beasts of the team learn to work together, or will their domineering natures get the best of them?
1. Convincing Mr Malfoy

Chapter 1

Convincing Mr. Malfoy

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Mister Malfoy, we believe someone with your . . . _expertise _in the subject would be vital during this investigation."

Draco Malfoy sneered in contempt at the Minister of Magic. Grabbing hold of the chair he _should_ have been sitting in, he placed the bulk of his weight against it and dug his nails into the wood. "And by expertise, you mean the inside knowledge in all things werewolf."

"To put it simply, yes. You've been a werewolf for over ten years, and we have good reason to believe it's a werewolf causing trouble over in New York." The Minister answered. His voice was calm, and as were his eyes as they let the cold gaze of the livid werewolf before him.

"If it's in New York, why are we getting involved. That's all the way across the pond." Draco pointed out with annoyance. Why was he even being bothered with this? The Ministry had only locked him in Azkaban for ten years. Only let him out for the past three. Yet he was still their lapdog.

"The werewolf causing trouble doesn't show up with any records from their holding cells. They've requested aid from the greatest witch of the generation."

"Alright, so you're sending Granger in. That still leaves _me. _Why am _I _going? And don't give me the _expertise _pitch again."

"Think about it. You and Granger were on a nearly identical intelligence level during your school years. You were second only to her, and even then your scores were very close. Even a subject or two you surpassed her in."

"Let me guess, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"That's classified information."

"I'll take that as a yes." Draco said with a vain smirk. He knew what he was good at, and he refused to let anyone—especially not _Hermione Granger_—best him there. "Alright, so say I help you guys out. What's in it for me?"

"How does freedom sound?" The Minister asked, his expression carefully guarded as Draco turned to him with interest.

"I'm listening."

"If you help with the situation in New York, the you _and_ your family will be granted complete freedom from the monthly lock downs, so long as you maintain our trust and stay away from the non-werewolves." The minister offered. He motioned towards the window towards his right, where the containment building for werewolves on the full moon could be seen. Of course, the ministry was underground, but where it was located _would _have been across from the building, if it were above ground.

Draco mulled over these thoughts for a few moments, running his tongue over his teeth as he thought. It certainly was a tempting offer but, "I want a job at the ministry."

"Something can be arranged."

"_And _Malfoy Manor back. Along with the vaults."

"Mister Malfoy, your family home and vaults was taken as penance to help rebuild after the war—"

"It's sitting in Wiltshire gathering dust, and you know it. Nobody is going to buy it, not with all the furniture jacking the price up. You can't remove any of it without the consent of a Malfoy—and I sure as hell won't give that consent. As for the vaults? The goblins won't dare let you take a single coin without the keys, all safe in the Manor."

"Can you Malfoys never do just a good deed?"

"No good deed goes unpunished." Draco growled bitterly as he fixed a hard gaze on the Minister. "I want my inheritance, my _birthright. _I will do whatever you ask of me over in New York, but that's my price." He stated firmly. He was a stubborn man, and this was something he would not back down from.

The minister gave a heavy sigh as he leaned back against his chair before looking up at the werewolf before him. "Alright. Upon your return from New York, Malfoy Manor and all its assets will be returned to your family."

"Then I believe we have a deal." Draco smirked. Pulling his wand from his robes, he gave a lazy flick of his wrist and conjured a scroll in front of the minister.

"What's this?" The minister asked cautiously.

"Contract." Draco answered. Magically binding without the drastic punishment of an Unbreakable Vow. "Everything you've promised, and everything I've promised, as well as a clause to assure that—should I die while on this mission of yours—Everything is still returned to my family."

The Minister sighed wearily as he looked over the document, the seconds slowly ticking by until he finally signed it. "You leave in two days."

"There's still one thing you haven't told me, Minister." Draco pointed out.

"And what's that?"

"Where are you sending Granger and I? Not New York, I need something more specific."

"You will by staying in a school known as The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning."


	2. An X-Men Welcome

Chapter 2

**An X-Men Welcome**

"Chuck, do you really think bringing in this 'specialist' is a good idea?" The rough, low voice of Wolverine was skeptical at best as he walked along side his disabled mentor. He was positive the X-Men could handle this themselves, but Professor Xavier didn't seem to think so. He didn't trust this person Xavier was bringing in, but it was not his decision in the end.

"_Yes, _Logan, I do. This problem is bigger than the X-Men, and this person could be invaluable. Trust me, please," Xavier said. As he looked up at his fellow mutant, he saw Wolverine deliberately refraining from looking at him as they moved through the airport undercover. It wasn't the most conventional way of meeting this specialist from the United Kingdom, but they hadn't another choice on such short notice.

"I do trust you, with my life, but I don't trust this outsider. There's no telling what their agenda is, for all we know they could be using us, leading us _away _from this threat," Wolverine argued, a sigh pushing past his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't need to trust them. In fact, it's probably a good thing you don't, but you do need to work with them. It will take all of us to take down this threat. We have to protect the humans, even if they don't appreciate it." Xavier was right. He knew he was right, and Wolverine knew he was right.

"So, which one is them?"

"They will find us, don't you worry."

"That's exactly what I was afraid of."

Wolverine watched as people started disembarking the plane from London. He didn't know anything about these people, and that made him even more cautious. He was ready to bet that they weren't even on the plane as the flow of passengers started to thin out, but then something – or rather _someone –_ caught his attention.

The last two passengers off the plane, there was something specifically off about them; he could tell by their scent. The woman was human but . . . not. She wasn't a mutant, at least not any like he had encountered, but she wasn't fully human either. As for the man, Wolverine found it easy to place his scent. Wild, feral . . .

Wolf.

"Chuck I—" Before Wolverine could utter his final protests, the so called specialists – the fact that there was more than one like he had been told setting Wolverine on edge – approached them, and the woman greeted the professor with a weary smile and a handshake.

"Professor Xavier, it is an honor to meet you. I've read so much about your school and the work you've done," she said. The enthusiasm in her voice had caused the older man to chuckle while her partner merely made a vague grunt of annoyance. A glare from the girl was sent his way as she stood up straighter, though it quickly dissipated as she returned her attention to Professor Xavier. "My name is Hermione Granger, I was told you requested my aid."

"Yes, Ms. Granger, I did. I wasn't aware they were sending someone with you, however. Care to explain?" Xavier asked, his gaze moving from Hermione to look over at her partner. He seemed a rather shady character, having the hood of his jacket drawn up over his head to cast his face in shadow, and for some reason Xavier couldn't read his mind. Very strange indeed.

"This is Draco Malfoy, he was an intellectual rival of mine in school, and has inside knowledge on what we believe we are dealing with. The Ministry thought that he could help with the investigation, judging by the information you gave us," Hermione explained as she looked over to her colleague.

Draco gave a slight nod to the two men as he rolled his shoulders back. He didn't like this at all. He was anxious; always looking around for signs of someone listening in on them.

"And what do you believe we're dealing with?" Wolverine asked, his gaze sliding from Draco to Hermione. Great, just another person he had to keep an eye on.

Draco cleared his throat once the question had left Wolverine's mouth, drawing the attention back to himself. "That is not a question for a place like this. The sooner we get to the Institute, the sooner we can tell you what we know – or at least what we think we know."

"Draco is right, you never know who's listening," Hermione said, nodding in agreement to Draco's statement.

"Well then, I suppose we better get to the Institute," Xavier said. That would be a better place to talk anyway, away from prying ears, and where the rest of the X-Men helping with this case could be present.

Luckily for them all, the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning wasn't very far from the airport they had met at. After a half-hour's car ride spent with Xavier and Hermione discussing some form of science – or rather Hermione asking as many questions as she could within one breath while Xavier tried to answer – they arrived at the Institute, unable to escape the notice of the mutants outside.

They made it into the school in bothered, but it became apparent that the mutants tailing them were making no effort in so much as hiding it.

"Alright, what do you wanna know?" Wolverine asked, the annoyance permeating his sigh causing one or two to shrink away from him.

"What's the word? What are we facin', Logan?" Rogue asked, stepping forward to stand between the two groups.

Wolverine looked from Rogue, to the four mutants behind her, and back again. "Nothing yet. Perhaps if you'd give us a minute before you start snooping, then we'd be able to tell you."

Met with nothing by silence, Wolverine continued walking with Xavier and the specialists until they came to the Professor's study. "So, what exactly _are _we facing anyway?"

Hermione looking over at the door as it was secured shut behind him. With a heavy sigh, she sat down and leaned back in her seat. "We don't know for sure, but we believe it's a werewolf."

"A really violent werewolf judging by the crime scene photos you sent us. He makes it all look like an art, a very sick and twisted art, mind, but an art none the less" Draco said, standing over by the window to watch the mutants outside.

"A werewolf?" Wolverine asked, arching an eyebrow in question. "So a mutant with shifting powers—"

"No, no, a werewolf. Not an animagus, not a mutant, a werewolf," Draco growled, his shoulders tensing as he continued to star out the window.

Wolverine frowned and looked over to Xavier. "Care to explain what's going on here, Chuck?"

"Of course, my apologies Logan," Xavier said calmly as he watched the three from behind his desk. You see, when the attacks first started I realized it was not a mutant we were dealing with, but some other creature. After a bit of digging, I uncovered news of a war we'd never even heard of, years back. Through this I discovered the magical community. Ms. Granger here is a witch, the brightest of her generation they say, and I assume Mr. Malfoy is a wizard himself?"

Draco let a heavy sigh past his lips, yet nodded anyway. "A wizard and a werewolf."

"Magic?" Wolverine asked, his tone more than a bit skeptical as his gaze switched between Hermione and Draco.

"Yes, magic. You yourself are a mutant, are you not? Surely this isn't that far or a stretch of the imagination," Hermione insisted.

"It's not, I'm just . . . shocked is all. When Professor Xavier said we were bringing in a specialist, I was expecting another mutant." Wolverine shrugged to accent his point as he gazed calmly into Hermione's warm brown eyes.

Xavier looked between the two for a few moments before his gaze switched to Draco – still absently staring out the window – and back again. "Yes well, now that that's settled, Logan would you please show Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy to their rooms? We will gather the others and devise a plan of action after dinner."

"Yeah . . . sure thing, Chuck," Wolverine nodded, turning away from Hermione. He looked over to the window, expecting to have to Draco Draco from it, only to find the younger man already standing beside him. How'd he do _that _so silently? It seemed there was more to these people than met the eye. Hmm, he'd have to keep that in mind over the coming days.


End file.
